Graphic Novel
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean uses Roman, Seth, Blake, and Blake's two friends as 'superheroes' in a graphic novel that Dean tries to draw. However, he's keeping it hidden from them until he's ready to show them. How will Roman and Seth react when he's finished with it? One-shot.


A/N: I remembered that when I was in the sixth grade, I had drawn a superhero called Nog-Girl and her sidekick was Nog-Dog. She had a laptop that she used that's powered by a crystal.

I remembered that I had read a list of things to when bored. It said to draw a comic book with you and your friends as superheroes and your enemy as a villain. This idea came up. Hurray for random ideas that come to me when I'm half-asleep.

Moving on…

* * *

Seth and Roman had noticed that Dean had bought a new sketchbook. They guessed that Dean uses the money that people had given him for drawings, was for supplies.

When Roman wanted to look at whatever Dean was drawing in that new sketchbook; Dean had pulled away and literally growled at him. Roman ended up taking a pillow to Dean and they ended up in a pillow fight.

Seth walked in and looked at them. "Why?" Roman and Dean just looked at him.

"Its_ fun_," Dean said and smacked Roman with the pillow. Roman threw the pillow at Dean.

_It's like dealing with children,_ Seth thought. He was younger than these two, but yet it seems like he was more mature than them. He decided than dealing with their shit, he would rather take a shower. And he did just that.

* * *

Roman knew better than to look through Dean's sketchbook, as it would be an invasion of privacy.

It didn't stop him from wondering what Dean was drawing. It kind of hurt when Dean didn't show them what he had been drawing.

He quickly got over it, since what Dean was drawing seemed private and he shouldn't bother him when Dean got 'in the zone' when he was drawing and coloring.

Whatever Dean was drawing, he was using a lot of dark colors for it.

One day, Roman had found Seth trying to look at the sketchbook.

"You should ask first," Roman scolded. "That's an invasion of privacy. You don't want to get sprayed with vinegar and water like that one day. Do you?"

Seth pulled back and looked at him, "Not really." He still was a little curious on what Dean has in the cupboard under the sink. He didn't want another repeat of _that_ incident.

"Then don't look through his stuff without permission," Roman said.

Dean returned from whatever the hell he was at and grabbed his sketchbook, "Damn right." He grabbed another sketchbook and handed it to them. "Here, look through this one then."

Seth and Roman looked through the drawings. There were more pictures, this time Dean had drawn his cats and dog on their own page.

"I think he misses his pets," Roman said.

Seth shoved the memory of remembering seeing Dean lying on the bed in the hotel room sadly looking at pictures of his pets, down. It had worried Seth, seeing his friend upset like that. He tried to help Dean take his mind off of his pets by taking him to a bar, hoping that Dean could find some hot woman to have a one-night stand with.

Instead of doing that, Dean ended up talking to him about how his pets were like his kids and how he misses them a lot. Dean had cried for at least two minutes and Seth had taken him back to the hotel. Seth still liked to poke fun of it towards Dean when Roman's not around.

"Yeah," Seth agreed. He decided not to bring up the bar incident to Roman. God-knows-what Roman would say to that; probably 'that was very irresponsible' or something, despite the fact that Seth was trying to cheer Dean up.

* * *

Whatever Dean was drawing in the sketchbook, took a while (almost a month to be exact.) Roman had to tell Dean to turn off the lamp when he tried drawing or coloring into odd hours of the night. Sometimes the sound of pencil against paper lulled them to sleep. At times they woke up to see the lamp was still on, Dean asleep, sketchbook closed and on his chest. Roman had hit Seth with the pillow to keep him from looking at Dean's sketchbook.

So, afterwards Dean held up the sketchbook to them to look through.

"Here. You can look at it now," Dean said. Seth grabbed it with eager hands, earning a 'what the hell man' look from Roman.

Seth opened the cover and noticed the title: **Heaven's Demons**.

"Heaven's Demons?" Seth asked confused and slightly amused.

Dean crossed his arms, "Because shut up." Seth opened it to a random page. There were boxes, bubbles, and some drawn characters in there. There was one character that stood out to him because of the fact that the character had black hair and one side was blond.

"That's me," Seth deadpanned. His character was saying: "I'm going to throat-kick you." Seth looked at Dean confused.

"It's supposed to be a graphic novel or comic book or whatever." Dean explained quickly and looked at Roman.

"Why?" Roman asked as Seth flipped back to the first page. There was a summary of what the graphic novel was about under the title.

"I don't know. I wanted a challenge and my neighbor Paul told to draw a graphic novel." Dean said and mostly to himself, "I still think he's a retired assassin."

Roman wasn't entirely sure what to think about the retired assassin thing.

Seth turned the page and looked at the intro which was about how 'six highly trained specialists were sent to battle Hell's Demons in secrecy.'

Seth's character, 'Colby' was a part-time hair stylist. Roman's character 'Joe' was a professor at a university. Dean's character 'Jon' was a bartender.

Then there was Blake's character, 'James' who was a high school student. There were two other boys that apparently went by the names 'Red' and 'Blue' who were also high school students and are James's friends.

"Who are the other two boys?" Seth asked, looking at the two characters.

"Oh, Red is Dylan and Blue is Alex. Dylan and Alex are Blake's two weird bisexual friends," Dean explained.

Roman and Seth looked at the graphic novel. It looked like their characters were actually demon slayers.

Seth turned the page. There was a drawing of what looked like a dark, grimy, and gothic era town with a gigantic cathedral, took up the two pages.

"Okay, so what are our characters?" Roman asked confused.

"Highly trained fighters," Dean said.

"If there are demons…" Seth trailed off.

"Actually those are gargoyles descended from demons. The demons aren't shown though," Dean explained. "Just read the thing. It'll make sense."

* * *

So far, Roman and Seth gathered that the leader of 'Heaven's Demons' was actually a woman that was married to another woman. So far, Roman and Seth had gathered that 'Red' and 'Blue were dating. There was a random kiss scene that had taken up half a page, after 'Red' had taken a knife to the gut from a gargoyle, which revealed their relationship.

"That makes sense," Seth said. He was looking at the half-page of the two boys kissing. He looked away and turned the page. He didn't want to see that anymore.

There was a scene about the six characters taking a break at a lake and some gargoyles trying to attack them. 'Joe' had raised a fist and yelled at the gargoyles, 'fuck off. This is our day-off.' The gargoyles had flown off.

There was another scene that took place with 'James,' 'Red,' and 'Blue' were exploring a cemetery. There was, what looked like a zombie trying to crawl out of the grave, but the three boys had shoved it back in, with 'Red' saying, 'Not for another million years.'

The leader of the gargoyles was apparently Mrs. Harrison. Although Roman was happy that his character throat-punched her.

They were half-way through before they realized that it was two in the morning and Dean was asleep; judging from the random Japanese phrases that was leaving his mouth.

* * *

"It was…interesting," Seth said. He didn't mean any offense to the graphic novel. It was good and well-written.

Dean just glared. "The random kiss scene between two boys threw you off, didn't it?"

"No, actually, I was wondering why I have to be the part-time hair stylist." Seth said, aware that he was whining.

Dean lightened up. "I was going to give it to Roman, and then realized that would be obvious."

* * *

A/N: I got the idea of the graphic novel from the movie I Frankenstein that I watched with my dad.

I got writer's block and then we watched the movie after my dad got off from work.

I used their real names from their graphic novel counterparts. Although Red, Blue, and James I made up.

I got Heaven's Demons from the motorcycle Hell's Angels, but twisted it around. I was going to use Hell's Demons, but decided that didn't sound cool enough.


End file.
